


I Like This Kid

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Oral Fixation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: It was painful, watching his friends suffer. But what was more painful is that no one attacked. No one pushed it, no one tried to make a deal or just talk. Carl was disappointed, but he also knew that Negan wouldn't punish the one doing the act. He would punish an innocent to teach a lesson, to drill the lesson into your mind. Carl wanted to do something though, and while gutting Negan seemed pleasurable, he knew it was a stupid idea. He needed something small, something to catch him off guard and make him freeze.





	I Like This Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first original one shots in a long time since I've been so caught up in requests,,,, this is filthy....enjoy

People were already beginning to cry. The men around them were laughing, enjoying their pain. Carl figured it was out of happiness, not in the sadistic way, but in the thankful way. It was Carls friends and family on their knees, not them, and they were thankful. If Carl didn't think about it, he would blame them, glare at them and call them sick, but he did think about it. Being on the right end of the gun, or in this case the bad, made you feel powerful, safe, he didn't blame them. He would be doing the same thing if he knew he was safe.

They weren't safe, though. They were on their knees as a bat was waved in their face. The man holding the bat was happy, but his happiness wasn't like his mens. He was enjoying the power, not the safety. He was a huge dick, he knew he wasn't going to be safe forever, but he did know that he was drowning in power and he was going to swallow mouthfuls of it before it kills him. Negan, that's what the men had called him, was insane. And the only way to shut an insane person up was to be more crazy. Good thing Carl was experienced in it. 

Minute after minute, Negan pointed the bat at their face, waving it like they were cats looking at a string. Some were crying, Eugene and Aaron. Some were vibrating in anger, Michonne and Daryl. Others seemed broken, tired, Maggie and Rick. Some seemed unaffected, Abraham. And Glenn, he seemed afraid, but not for himself, for Maggie. Carl wondered if he was ever going to live to feel a love like that. A love where it never died down. Carl had watched them fall in love and he had been envious the entire time. Lori and Rick never had that love, the love his dad deserved. Michonne gave him that love though and that was good enough for Carl. 

Negan continued to walk around the circle, never going in the same order twice. He was drawing it out, the fear, the anger, the sobs, he wanted someone to snap. Someone to push him over the edge and let him lose it. Carl knew Negan was going to be bad news, he knew it the day he got the gun that had a bat with barbed wire carved into it. The bat wasn't what scared him, the need of marking was. Negan had a system, an empire, he needed to tag his things because he had people. Carl knew before he met the man that they were beyond out numbered. 

It was painful, watching his friends suffer. But what was more painful is that no one attacked. No one pushed it, no one tried to make a deal or just talk. Carl was disappointed, but he also knew that Negan wouldn't punish the one doing the act. He would punish an innocent to teach a lesson, to drill the lesson into your mind. Carl wanted to do something though, and while gutting Negan seemed pleasurable, he knew it was a stupid idea. He needed something small, something to catch him off guard and make him freeze. 

By the time the bat landed in front of him, Carls joints ached. His hands were splayed out on his lap and his hat had fallen onto the ground next to him. He wanted to pick it up, but the men behind him were trigger happy and he didn't want to die. Not tonight, not on his knees begging for his life. Negan stared down at him, a glowing grin on his face. Carl leaned forward, slowly, making sure not to slam his face down against the bat. He looked up at Negan, sticking his tongue out and dragging it across the wood. As he continued to look at Negan, he pressed his tongue to the sharp ends of the barbed wire, spit catching on it. 

Almost in time with Carl, Negan licked his lips. It wasn't hard to see the already forming buldge in Negans jeans. He bit his lip, pushing the bat towards Carl. "Keep going," The old man was going to cream himself by the time he was done. "And keep your eyes on me, darling." In that moment Carl could feel the air shift between them. He earned Negans respect. His crazy matched Negans and for a moment, he didn't feel like a freak, like the bad, broken son of a good man. He felt real. He felt good. "Don't talk to him!" Negan snapped. "He's saving your asses right now." 

Carl could hear his dad in the background, feel his eyes and everyone else's on him. They were shocked, afraid, and maybe even angry that this was Carls move. But it was a move that saved their asses nonetheless. His hair was catching in the barbed wire as he licked his way up the bat. The tip of the bat grazed his thigh, but Carl didn't look down. He knew if he did he may take a moment and think. Thinking was always dangerous for Carl, it talked him out of things. And what he was doing may have been crazy, but it was helpful, and that's what mattered. 

"Hungry little slut," Negan purred, it was so low it sounded almost as a growl. Carl tried to ignore the warmth in his lower stomach. Now wasn't the time to be horny. Now wasn't he time to enjoy this, he couldn't really be enjoying this. Negans spare hand pushed his leather jacket up and grabbed the outline of his hard dick. Carls mouth watered. He tried to focus on the burn on his knees instead. "Bet you want something else in your mouth," Carl wondered if anyone else was turned on by this man or if he truly was that fucked up. "Judging by the looks you're getting, I'm gonna guess you've never had a cock in your mouth." Negan pressed the bat between Carls legs and he ached. "Bet you would hump this, grind on it like you had a little pussy." 

Carl was shaking, he wasn't sure if it was in pleasure or fear. Either way, he felt amazing. Carl wouldn't admit it but he was eating up Negans attention. There was a wet spot in his boxers and he felt like a girl. Blushing, panting, and wet for an older man. Something about men that were twice his age always made him ache, he even caught himself looking at his dad a little too long. But when it's the apocalypse there's no one to look at, he would tell himself, it's natural for sons to like their daddy's, to wonder what the dick that made them felt like inside them. But there was no way he could excuse what he felt for Negan, then again, he didn't want to. It felt good being filthy, especially when it was in front of a crowd. 

"Answer me," Negans voice was a growl this time, like a hungry animal stalking its prey. Carl could come just from hearing it. "You wanna ride my bat like it's cock, doll? You don't care that your daddy's over there watching you beg for me." Negan stepped closer, pressing the bat against Carls crotch. "Ride it, but don't go too fast..." Negan rubbed it against Carl, causing the boy to shake. His hips gave an involuntary thrust. "That's it, baby, give in... feels so good doesn't it? All hot and hard and pressed against you just right. Bet you won't be able to get off without it." 

Carl reached up and grabbed Negans wrist, holding onto it as he ground against the bat. The tightness of his jeans only added to how good it felt. He could feel every scrape and point of the barbed wire as his hips pressed against it. He didn't even notice how heavy he was breathing until he could hear himself. With a wide eye, Carl looked around. Everyone was staring. Some looked afraid, but some looked intrigued. It only made Carl want to do more, go faster, be filthier. 

"Eyes on me, kid.." Negan pulled the bat away and did a gentle swing, not enough to cut through his jeans but enough to hurt ohsogood. Carl was shaking more, his hips stuttering with every movement. "Tell me how bad you wanna come." He bit his lip, watching Carl like he was the only thing on earth. Carl sped his hips up, rocking against the bat like he was made for it. "So slutty, you see this Rick, this is your boy riding the bat that could crush your skull in, he wants it in him, bet I could stretch him out enough to take her..." Carl dug his nails into Negans wrist, thrusting his hips down against the bat as hard as he could, all rhythm being lost. He let out a soft whine as he came, pressing down against it one last time. "Look at that... your little boy just came on my bat..." 

Carl panted, the bat still pressed between his legs. His father was crying, that was all he could really hear. It didn't surprise him, he always knew that things would end with his father sobbing. Carl could act like the perfect boy his father wanted, but in reality he was filthy, everything inside of him was dirtybadwrong, and Carl could only hide it for so long. 

"Get up kid..." Negan smirked. "If you can... god, Rick, your kid is so pent up, he's shaking. You never taught your boy here how to get off, did you?" He chuckled. Carl felt sick and dizzy, but neither of them felt bad. "I saw the way you looked at him... sick, Rick, you really out here calling me a monster when you want your boy like that?" Rick was sobbing. Carl didn't regret it. "He's coming with me, just to keep him safe of course. Can't have you touching your little boy," Maggie was vomiting. "Come on, kid..." He grabbed Carl by the arm and pulled him to his feet. A hand on the small of his back guided him towards the cars. "I like this kid."


End file.
